Fire
by Serena Sly
Summary: Fic feita para o projeto Amor Inventado do seisv.


**Autor: **Serena Sly  
**Título: **Fire**  
****Classificação: **M  
**Palavras: **1210**  
****Citação: "Amor, amor. Eu quero só paixão, fogo e segredo." **_Fic feita para o projeto Amor Inventado do seisv._

_

* * *

_

**FIRE.**

.

Ele virou a esquina rápido. Tinha de despistar quem quer que o estivesse seguindo. Talvez não existisse ninguém, mas conhecia a esposa bem demais e ela estava calma demais. Astoria era aparências. Cristal polido e límpido aos olhos inocentes. Ele a conhecia e sabia como o cristal podia tocar uma melodia irritante e descompassada quando queria.

Ele a conhecia e sabia que ela era capaz de mandar alguém segui-lo. Mandar seduzi-lo e até enganá-lo, apenas para ter certeza do que já sabia. Ela sentia que era traída, porque mulheres sentem demais. Sofrem demais. Enganam-se demais. E Draco sabia que ela nunca poderia ter certeza e por isso se precavia.

E precavia-se, porque não deixaria de fazer o que tinha que fazer. _Não hoje_.

Entrou pelos fundos do bar muggle e foi direito à porta com letreiro apagado indicando um **W.C** sujo. Aparatou assim que constatou que não havia ninguém. Ninguém visível ou magicamente invisível. Era precavido.

Chegou cedo ao hotel simples e discreto. Como _ela_. Quase sorriu ao lembrar-se do bilhete deixado sobre sua mesa mais cedo. Transfigurado num alfinete. Engenhoso, ao menos, ele teria de furar-se para lê-lo. Sangue e dor. Granger era sutil.

Mais quinze minutos e ele poderia descontar. Tirou os sapatos e a gravata, deixando dois botões da camisa alva abertos. Nem calor, nem frio. Apenas costume.

Ligou para o serviço de quarto usando o aparelho ao lado da cama e pediu vodka. Com limão. E sentou-se na cabeceira olhando novamente o relógio. Ela chegaria agora e o _clic_ se fez ouvir.

Estava imperturbável. Calma e tranqüila como demonstrava quando estava irritada. E isso não era novidade. Granger não era nova, mas a reviravolta em seu estomago o fez sentir-se como um completo adolescente. E não era.

Não eram novos. Não eram adolescentes e os furtivos encontros estavam tão deturpados que, pela primeira vez em três anos, não se viam há mais de um mês.

Uma semana pra Draco decidir que iria tentar uma reconciliação com a esposa. Uma semana para aceitar que sempre soubera que era impossível tal reconciliação. Uma semana para arquitetar um encontro com Granger e mais uma semana até ela aceitar ouvi-lo. E lá estavam, enquanto ela despia a capa e virava-se para ele.

Por que estava ali mesmo? Ah! _Ele_.

Sabia que não devia estar ali, sempre soube. Mas sabia que não era perfeita e ele era o ponto de ebulição. A certeza de que perfeito era o seu marido, seus filhos e sua vida. Não _ele_.

Não todas as coisas hediondas que via em seu trabalho. Todas aquelas maldições e crimes e gente horrível que a fazia ter pesadelos à noite. E ela não era perfeita pra julgar ninguém. Tinha de ser imparcial e só uma pessoa imperfeita consegue ser imparcial. Humanos cometem erros e era nesses momentos com ele que ela sentia-se humana. E errada.

Ela respirou fundo e ele levantou, abrindo a janelinha de madeira ao lado da porta do quarto e pegando sua bebida. Ela olhou indiferente. Andou até o telefone e o tirou do gancho; ouvindo a musiquinha que antecedia a voz da atendente do hotel.

Sentiu Draco as suas costas, excitado e fazendo-a tomar consciência disto. Remexeu-se irritada e ele a segurou pela cintura para pará-la. Antes que pudesse xingá-lo, a voz do outro lado da linha respondeu. Draco mordeu a curva do pescoço exposto e sugou em seguida de maneira grossa e dolorida. E Hermione engoliu o gemido e respondeu "uma coca, por favor" com os dentes cerrados. Quando colocou o telefone no gancho, ele já tinha se afastado. Era melhor afastar-se antes que o _tapa_ chegasse. Ficou esperto com o tempo. Cauteloso.

Granger era rápida em tudo. Em excitá-lo, em montá-lo, em esbofeteá-lo. Geralmente nessa ordem, mas hoje era diferente. Talvez estapeá-lo estivesse em suas prioridades. Talvez quisesse descontar sua frustração do dia ou frustração sexual. Ou qualquer porcaria que ela quisesse, e ele deixaria apenas para tê-la de volta. Virou-se para ele com raiva.

- O que você quer?

- Não é obvio? – O sorriso sacana estava evidente nos lábios finos.

- Eu não quero mais. Mais alguma coisa? – Draco sorveu a bebida aguada e deixou-a queimar a garganta. Esquentou até o fundo do estômago e revolveu no calor que já o incandescia. Fogo. Era disso que precisava. Fogo e Granger.

_Ela_ era fogo e, diferentemente da esposa, o queimava e ele gostava. Palavras sujas e diretas que ela aprendera a usar quando estava irritada ou frustrada. E o desafiava. E o mantinha quente.

Olhou-a com raiva e sentou-se na única cadeira simples do quarto reservado sempre. Sempre que precisavam desabafar.

- Então adeus, Granger. – Ele ignorou-a e tirou o maço de cigarros do bolso da calça social. Um cigarro e a varinha fariam companhia a ele quando ela saísse. Antes de acender, ela já tinha arrancado o rolinho branco cheio de tabaco e ervas misturadas dos dedos dele. Ele a encarou mais irritado.

- Você terminou comigo, seu filho da puta. – Ela queria uma explicação?

- Foi, e quero voltar. – Ele observou a fúria retorcer-se no rosto dela. Rosto claro e avermelhado pela ira. Quase via a montanha de ofensas que ela pensava para ele. Que queria cuspir e engolia. Que ele merecia e ela não achava que ele merecesse essa explosão. Ela não precisava disso. Não precisava dele. Não precisava de nada daquilo. Tinha _amor_. Ela tinha tudo e ainda assim estava ali. Tinha raiva de si mesma por não procurar amor com ele. Procurava outra coisa inexplicada.

Depois de um momento longo demais para alguém que falava como ela, descarregou. Olhos cerrados, lábios crispados e ira.

- Vou matar você. – Ele sorriu e jogou o maço que segurava, antes de tirar outro cigarro.

- Vem.

E ela avançou tão brutalmente sobre ele, que parecia perigosa demais pra uma mulher tão pequena. A cadeira vacilou e Draco agarrou-a pela cintura, fazendo-a encaixar-se no seu colo. Ouviu-se o pano fino da camisa dele rasgar. Pele e um finíssimo fio vermelho junto do tecido alvo foi ao chão ao mesmo tempo em que os lábios dela sentiam os dentes dele machucando e a ínfima sanidade do momento desaparecendo.

Draco agarrou os cabelos castanhos com tanta força que sentira uns fios arrebentarem-se sob a pressão que seus dedos faziam e ele puxava, mantendo a face dela espremida contra a sua. Com fogo e dor. O fogo dele e a dor dela. Como precisava.

Empurrou-a, levantando junto e levando ambos insanos para cama desarrumada. Ouviu-a gemer. De dor, talvez, e isso era bom. Virou-a de costas tão rápido quanto desabotoava a calça. Ele era tão rápido quanto ela. Sempre tinham pressa, fogo e algum sentimento irregular que não sabiam definir.

Sentimentos distorcidos que momentaneamente saciava. E puxou os cabelos dela novamente, dessa vez fazendo-a gemer mais alto pela sensibilidade. E puxou no momento em que estocou e dessa vez ela gritou. E continuaram até Draco se sentir incendiado. Pronto pra gozar. E quando o fez, ele gemeu extasiado e apenas diminuiu o ritmo, continuando e esgotando-a. Ela poderia matá-lo, mas só se fosse naquela posição, naquele ritmo, naqueles momentos. E ele morreria quente como gostava. Apenas os dois em alguns momentos. Porque ela precisava disso. E ele do calor.

Manteria Astoria fria e ignorante tanto tempo quanto conseguisse. E teria Granger sempre que _precisassem_. Seu fogo e seu segredo.

_**fim.**_


End file.
